


He Kissed Me First!

by greyfluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyfluff/pseuds/greyfluff
Summary: It was an accident... But he doesn't want to believe that.





	

“I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. For the first time ever, you and Lucio were fighting. It was hurting you deeply and more than anything you wanted to curl up in a ball and cry than lose him. You had been at a overwatch party for your boyfriend Lucio’s new album release. Yes, there was booze and obviously McCree had a bit too much to drink.

Maybe you should have left him alone, or maybe you shouldn’t have checked up on him to make sure he was ok when it happened. He grabbed you by the back of the head and kissed you, right on the lips. It was disgusting and he tasted of booze, but once you pulled away you saw him. Your boyfriend, your lover standing there with his heart broken. Before you could explain what happened he had run away to his sleeping quarters where you were right now trying to explain all of the situation.

Of course, he didn’t want to hear any of it. “Just get out of here, go with your new boyfriend McCree.” He said as he turned away from you. He had always felt inadequate next to you, too short, too dark, and not enough of a ‘man’ apparently. It didn’t matter how much you told Lucio you loved him and only wanted him, you couldn’t help but understand that it was hard to not hate yourself for how you look. 

“He’s not my new boyfriend, you’re the only one I want.” You said with sadness in your voice. It was true though, everything with McCree was a horrible misunderstanding. But when he turned to you and slipped off a ring, you felt your heart sink. It was a promise ring you two had given one another, and he was giving it back to you. Tears formed in your eyes and you shook your head trying to shake off the reality of the situation: Lucio was breaking up with you.

“N-No, no you can’t do this!” You said as you grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him forcefully. There was so much passion in your kiss he kissed back slightly with the ring still in his hand. You knew he loved you, and he couldn’t not kiss you back.. So you continued to do it over and over again until your lips were red and swollen. When you finally pulled away from him with your eyes wet with tears, he grabbed the back of your hips to pull you back into a feverish kiss. This was the man you loved. He had tossed the ring back on the bed and gave you all of his attention.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him with all of your might and quickly felt your body sway backwards and hit the mattress in his room. Thank god he was sitting on it when you arrived here moments ago. He was on top of you, and you could feel all the weight of his body on yours as he scrambled to get your clothes off of you. You two were a mess of limbs and pieces of clothing until he got what he wanted off-your underwear. He dived down between your legs and quickly started to lick and suck at the most sensitive areas of your body. You screamed out in pleasure since he liked you loud, you didn’t care who heard you or the trouble you’d be in after this was all done; you just wanted him to not leave you.

Encouraging him as you screamed your pleasure to the world, he eventually stopped. There was no words exchanged between the two of you and before you could open your mouth to say something-anything! He unzipped his pants.

There was no other foreplay to the point where he stuffed himself inside of you and you let out a long drowned out moan. Biting your bottom lip so hard you tasted blood, he pushed in and out of you as fast and hard as he possibly could. You hadn’t seen this rough and quiet side from Lucio before at it hurt. You missed the giggly and concerned man you fell in love with, it’s why you fell so hard for him so fast. 

He was going so fast, like he was only concerned with his pleasure and not yours, like you were some toy to him to use and be done with. When he finished inside of you, you hadn’t even been pushed to the limit yet. He quickly pulled out and laid down next to you. No words were spoken.. What else could have been said?


End file.
